


I thought I had everything.

by iam_tangled_in_many_ways



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Minor Annie Leonhart/Armin Arlert, Minor Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Parties, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Past Relationship(s), Rich!Eren, Rich!Levi, Series, Sexy Cars, Smut, im bad at tagging, spoiled, tags will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam_tangled_in_many_ways/pseuds/iam_tangled_in_many_ways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A university boy goes by the name of Eren Yaeger have everything he wanted. Because of his father's riches, Eren is classed as one of the richest person in the country, but no one knew how old he is or what he looks like.<br/>Another university boy goes by the name of Levi Ackerman also have everything he wanted. He could be classed as one of the richest person however no one knew about him but his name.<br/>All the people know is that there are at least 3 family names that are the richest in the country: Jaeger, Ackerman and Smith.<br/>Smith on the other hand is enjoying his blissful life in Okinawa with his soon to be wife, Hanji Zoe.</p>
<p>WORK ON HIATUS - NOT ABANDONED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All about Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, first off, this is my first Ereri Series/Story so bare with me. I have a couple of works out there in the internet world however they are not based on fictional characters. I suck at writing summary, I tend to be straightforward, but for you guys I'll be more descriptive. I also suck at tagging, so there will be more tags as I go along I guess. I hope you like this:) Okay.. Bye..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting at the airport, past relationships will be mentioned.  
> And also accidents at Costa Coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaah, it's my first Ereri chapter! Whoahh..  
> I don't know why but there's so much ideas going on in my mind and it leads to another and another and yeah so I came up with a not so well plot, but it's a plot...  
> Hope you guy enjoy it:D

**_Chapter 1-_ **

 

 _Damn it! I forgot to close the curtains again!_ I turned around to face the other side of the bed so that the sun won't be shining on my face.  _I'm going to get black out curtains today but it'll take so long as it has to be tailored like a suit. Damn large arse windows._

"Eren! Jean is waiting for you outside! Hurry up before he drives off without you again!" Hanji is screaming at my door again.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up." I said, though knowing myself, I do not get out of bed until half an hour later has passed and I'm fully awake.

"Eren, I can't hear any sheets rustling. If you do not get out now, I'm going to jump on you and finally take your blood samples and finally figure out how you're the only one in the family who has green eyes!" Hanji squealed in delight.

"No! I am up, I got up very quietly you see."

"One, Two, Three, Four, once I reach Ten, I'm gonna jump on you, I have my needles and test tube out already, mwahahaha" Hanji laughed evilly. I got scared as her laugh creeps me out so I decided to run to the shower and idiot as I am stepped into the freezing cold shower and screamed like a girl. _  
_

"Eren! are you alright?" Hanji's voice seems like she's entered my domain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to be awake."

"Alright then, shower and make sure you scrub every part of you. If I see a speck of dirt on you, I'll scrub it for you like I did when you were I don't know 10 years old I think. That was fun, you wouldn't let me see your willy..."

"Hanji! Stop! Just get my clothes ready please." I interrupted her before she goes on to any details and would never stop for weeks just talking and talking about me when I was a baby.

"Alright, fine. How do you feel today?" She asked

"I'm feeling lazy today Hanji. It's Friday and I can't be asked to dress up." I told her, she's the best at putting outfits together depending on my mood and I have no idea how she does it but they are all on point.

Once I got out of my own bathroom, I saw the clothes laid out on my bed. My favourite [Cashmoor skinny jeans](http://www.jackwills.com/en-gb/product/cashmoor-skinny-jean-10000603502) from Jack Wills paired with a stripy long sleeved [sweatshirt](http://www.asos.com/Jack-Wills/Jack-Wills-Sweatshirt-with-Breton-Stripe/Prod/pgeproduct.aspx?iid=4207456&r=2) from Jack Wills also. And underneath all of the clothes, yep, my Jack Wills boxer shorts. I smiled "Thanks Hanji!" I shouted.

"That's alright Eren, now you better hurry up or else Jean would actually leave you!" She shouted back. As I finished getting dressed, I look at myself in front of the mirror _"D_ _amn Eren, that butt of yours is just perfect in every angle."_ By the time I arrive downstairs, Jean was starting to move the car so I grab 2 toasts from the toast rack and grab my bag and run to the car.

"Oi, don't you have something to say to me?" Jean, my cousin and my driver, is glaring at me while I chew on my toast.

"Errr, hello?" I being myself responded with my mouth full.

"That's fucking disgusting Jaeger." He said and rolled his eyes and started driving.

"Jean, language my dear. You don't want auntie Hanji being mad at you now, do you?"

"What the... Hanji! You scared the Shit out of me!"  Hanji, for some reason is at the back of my car and poked her head between myself and Jean.

"Yeah, sorry Eren, gotta have Jean drop me off to the Airport first so that I can have fun with my fiancée." She sang

"Alrighty then, I hope we are not too late for Uni, I mean I got a test in Science and I have to do an ISA by myself and then we have to dissect a rat and a sheep's heart and -"

"Whoah, Armin, slow down, we'll get there man. Eren is not that late this morning. Actually, it's the earliest he has been after all these years."

"Jean, stop neighing, you can neigh later." I smirked at him. "Can we go to Costa for a bit?" I asked.

"Eren, love, they have Costa at the airport so you can get it then, okay?" Hanji said.

"Yeah, that's fine. As long as I got my daily dose of cappuccino and I am happy." I smiled.

With Jean driving my four seater Maserati, we sang along to "I see the Light" from Tangled. I love the film, I think it's the best out of the Disney movies but hey, Jean thinks Frozen is the best so he decided to skip the track on the CD that Hanji made just for us Hard-Core Disney fans -as she calls it- to "Let it Go". As we sang along, Jean is getting uncomfortable and the car is going even faster than we were before.

"Jean, you okay? We're not in a hurry, so slow down a bit. There's still time left to drop Hanji off to the airport and to go to school. we'll make it." Armin leaned over and touch Jean's shoulders to calm him down but unfortunately that did not work and only made it worse.

"Armin, get off my shoulders. This dick head is pissing me off. I mean look! He's trying to shove me off the way but hey, I'm faster than all the cars on my left so I should be on the outside lane! He can wait! Damn it!" Jean shouted.

We all looked behind us and yes, he was right. This person who is driving a Ferrari seems to be  _tailgating_ us but we can't do anything about it as there are a lot of speed camera's that they just installed on the motorway and we would not risk being caught or being in an accident if we try to pull out on the middle lane.

"Damn it! Fucking bastard, I'll show how fast this baby goes and see whether if you can still catch up with me." Jean smirked devilishly and zoomed off reaching up to 150mph.

"Jean, stop. Just pull out. There are many hidden camera's up here and I don't want to get caught. And believe it or not, I don't want you to get points on your driving license." I said. Of course I'm concerned about him getting points for speeding but I don't want to get involved in an accident.

"Jean Sweetie, just, calm down okay? Let him pass and -"

"JEAN! For Fuck Sake! I do not want to get into an accident! I don't want my car to get a scratch so just pull yourself together as I want to be able to live just for one more day! Jesus Christ!" I shouted at him and he looked at me with tears in his eyes. Damn, I made him cry again.

"Okay, I'll slow down. I'm sorry Eren. I'm so sorry." Jean is now full on crying and I can't believe I'm the one who triggered it.

"Hey, It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's the past. Pull on the hard shoulder and we'll swap okay?" I suggested and he pulled into the hard shoulder letting the Ferrari have it's way along the motorway.

"I hope he get's caught" Jean mumbled

"Maybe he will, maybe not. Who knows?" We swapped seats and Hanji trying to calm Jean down at the back seat and Armin sitting in the passenger seat.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have said it that way." I apologised to Jean.

 

_Flashback - Jean's POV_

_"Hey Jean sweetie, can you drive me to Tesco's? I need something from there and they don't have it on their online store, believe it or not." Carla peeked her head through the opening of my bedroom door._

_I was only 17 and I just literally got my learner's license and passed my test._

_"Are you sure you want me to take you. I just passed my driving test." I answered._

_"Yeah, I mean Eren is still learning so I don't think he can drive anywhere and Grisha is still in the hospital and Hanji is peacefully sleeping already, so I've got no choice but you." She explained._

_"Oh, alright. Do you have to get it now? I mean you can wait tomorrow until Hanji wakes up so she can drive you." I answered back_

_"No, it's needed now, don't you remember what day it is tomorrow?" She asked me and I looked at my calendar on my phone._

_"30th of March, Eren's -" I said._

_"Birthday,yes. We don't have any flour left so I need some for his cake." She explained_

_"I could get it for you, I'm just not so comfortable yet with passengers."_

_"No Jean, you'll be fine, plus it's not only flour we need. We need to restock the fridge at the same time." Carla chuckled._

_"Oh right, well I'll go and get my keys." I said as I got up and put my shoes on._

_"Are you ready?" I started the engine and drove out of the driveway._

_"Jean, sweetie, slow down. Don't be so nervous, you'll be fine." Carla kept on comforting me when I was literally trembling to my knees when there were 2 street racers that are out on the streets._

_"Hey Jean, don't forget to wish Eren a happy birthday okay?"_

_"You know very well why I don't greet him or anyone a ... you know, heck I can't even say the word. " I said and then a car started to sound their horn behind me. The speed limit is 40 and I am doing 40mph. This guy can jut wait. I continued on until he sounded his horns again and this time I grew impatiently and sped off just so he can stop honking at me. By the time he turned at a street, I'm still doing 70mph on a 40mph road._

_"I know it must be hard for you to loose your boyfriend on your birthday and I know it still affects you and we all know how much Marco means to you but we all want you to forget what happened and pretend that he didn't die on your birthday okay? _We all thought you have recovered but Eren told me that even before Marco's death, you never wished him a happy birthday. The reason is up to you whether if you want to share it with me or not."_ Carla said with a sad tone but all I could do is nod._

_We reached Tesco's safely and now we are just loading the car's boot with tons to party food and drinks and some alcoholic drinks for Eren's friend's tomorrow. Carla and I started talking about my future and my needs and wants, while we drive back home._

_"Jean, to be honest, we will all be here for you, with no matter what life you chooses, as long as you do not ignore us and throw us away. Though, even if you did throw us away from your heart, we'll keep creeping back inside you and let you realise you 're not alone in this world. Your mum and dad, passed away because they wanted to save you from the kidnappers and look at you now, you're driving, you're studying law and I bet you're parents are proud of you somewhere up above." Carla said while looking ahead and I felt tears in my eyes._

_"I mean, I am proud of you, Jean. I'm so proud because you did not lock yourself away from us when we took you in, you acted out as if nothing happened a week before and yes, I know Eren did give you a hard time, but he's just like me you know, stubborn, doesn't do what he's told, of course that is from my teen-age years, but I'm proud for the both of you and how you guys came to know more a lot about each other and started getting along well together, even if he still calls you names, but you do the same thing to him and it's funny how those silly things got you both closer to each other." Carla laughed._

_"It's funny thinking about those days, but as you're older than Eren, I want you to treat him as your own little brother no matter how old you are. Even if we're gone and you guys produced kids of your own, still treat him as your own little brother, you maybe cousins but I see you as siblings." Carla sighed._

_"I will, don't worry, tomorrow, we're going to make his 17th extra special with fireworks and lots and lots of girls." I suggested and we both laughed._

_"Well - " She started however I came to a sudden stop when I saw the 2 street races from earlier again._

_"Jean just drive, they won't harm you" She suggested and I did. I got so scared that I sped up and all I remember was 2 street car racers bumping to one another and sliding off hitting the back of my car which made my head bang on the steering wheel and Carla banged her head on the dashboard. The impact was so hard that we ended up colliding to one of the cars that were parked parallel to the curb. I looked over at Carla and she was_ _unconscious. I looked ahead and I saw that one of the street cars is about to collide with our car. I tried to unbuckle my seatbelts however I am not able to and it was too late. I saw the figure of Carla being squashed by the car and he head was dripping with blood, I was crying so hard._

_"Carla, hey, hey, wake up, it's going to be a special day tomorrow, and I need you to be awake for that so that you can greet Eren. Eren also told me today that he can't wait to celebrate it with us." I unbuckled my seatbelt and hers and cradled her body on mine._

_"He also told me that he has a surprise for you."_

_"Weren't you also looking forward for tomorrow? We were going to make cakes and you were gonna teach me how to do it so that I can prove to Eren that I am good at baking cakes compare to him."_

_"So wake up now, so that we can do it together." I cried as I got no response, her pulse is still there however it is very faint so I decided to call the ambulance. 10 minutes later as the station is not so far away from the accident area, we were located in the ambulance with Carla had tubes and wires on her. She twitched and she looked at me._

_"Don't forget to wish Eren a Happy Birthday okay? You never wished him a happy birthday, so please this time and for the following years, wish him a Happy Birthday. For me? I Love you both." She said as she closed her eyes once again. I cried out so much as this is the third person that I seen die infront of my very own eyes. I guess I bring everyone bad luck. I guess I kill people unintentionally doing it. I am such a fuck up._

_We celebrated Eren's birthday at the graveyard. They buried Carla the same time as Eren's birthday is as he insisted, so that it will never be forgotten._

_"Eren, I'm so sorry. None of this would have happened if I - "_

_"Jean, stop. What's done is done. It's not your fault at all. you were being careful and that's good. It's those two idiots that were at fault and it's a good thing that they got what they deserved." Eren said with hatred in his tone._

_"Hey, I forgot to tell you. Happy Birthday." I tried to smile at him but I guess it failed as tears ran down my face._

_"Well, that's the first time I've heard of that come out from your mouth since oohh, 10 years after we have met." He chuckled._

_"Yeah, that was Carla's last wish. For me to wish you a Happy Birthday, today and for the following years." I smiled and we both cried our hearts out until it rained on us._

 

Back to reality - Eren's POV

"It's not your fault, don't worry. But can we just stop with this conversation?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, ummm... Believe it or not, I forgot where the airport is located." I chuckled.

"Are you being serious?" Armin scoffed.

After 10 minutes of Armin nagging me which exit to take and which terminal to stop for Hanji, we finally made it safe in one piece.

"Oi you lot, get out the car and start unloading." Hanji demanded.

"Oi Jean, isn't that the Ferrari that was tailgating you earlier?" I asked him

"Yeah, that son of a bitch I am going to -" Jean started to walk towards the car when a girl with black slick short hair wearing a woman's style suit with a black hat on her head paired with black [Chanel Ankle Boots](http://www.polyvore.com/chanel_shoes_2012_fall-winter/thing?context_id=739803&context_type=lookbook&id=61313292) (trust me I know this is Chanel, Hanji wanted one, but she changed her mind and bought something else) came out of the driver's seat.

"You were going to do what?" I asked him smirking and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"She's strikingly beautiful." Jean didn't even flinch but he just said this about the girl.

"Uh, huh, thought you hated the "Son of a Bitch"" I teased him.

"You guys! don't just stand there! Help me!" We both turned around and saw Arming trying to get the biggest suitcase Hanji's got and I hurried over to help him.

"Darn Hanji, really? this much?" I asked

" Oooh, hello honey-bunch." Hanji ignored me and ran up to I'm guessing her fiancée. Damn this guy is like Captain America like damn, this guys has got the muscles that are just about to pop out of his tight shirt. Damn that blonde hair though, and that blue eyes. Though everything a man and woman could ever dream of is right here but he needs to own a pair of tweezers for his eyebrows. They are like pickled radish that are cut lengthways!

"Hah, so you must be Captain America that Hanji has been talking about huh?" Jean asked as he leaned next to my car with his arms crossed.

"Captain America you say? More like Captain Eyebrows if you ask me" A shorter male - shorter than Jean, shorter than me - got out of the car, and copied the pose the Jean is doing. I laughed out loud at his remarks and I came out of the back of the car. Though I'm thinking of this shorter male hotter than Captain America.

"Now, Now Levi. Just bid me goodbye nicely and I'll be out of your hair? Just once? nicely?" Captain America pleaded.

"No." the shorter male called Levi answered.

"C'mon, say good bye to your uncle." Captain America cooed beside the shorter male.

"Eurghh, you look so ridiculous right now. Stop it Erwin." Levi said before turning back to climb into the passenger seat of the Ferrari.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Captain America, or so called Erwin as Levi called him.

"Yep, but I know he's got a soft spot, but we haven't found it yet. Someday, we all hope someone makes his heart go flutter and feel butterflies in his stomach just like Hanji and I are." Erwin sang.

"Okay, well that's ... yeah." I didn't know what else to say, but it's a challenge. I like challenges, and I think he's an interesting one. He's the opposite of me: I'm tall, he's short, I have brown locks, he has black, I have the most cheerful face, he looks like a sourpuss, I'm an open book, and he is closed book with padlocks and chains all around.

"Errrm, Hanji. Your luggage are out and ready." Armin said as he came out from behind the car.

"Erwin, your shit is ready." A girl with blonde hair, just a tad shorter than the girl that is standing next to her.

"Why is it that I'm surrounded with my niece and nephew that could hurt a fly just by staring at it?" Erwin chuckled and grabbed his luggage on the ground.

"You were like us, so genetics really." The blonde hair girl responded.

"Armin, stop drooling! You're like Jean right now." I moved next to Armin at the back of the car -as Jean and I left him to unload Hanji's shit- and closed his mouth.

"Wh-What? I wasn't, wait was I. No never mind. But Eren though, have you seen her? Her eyes are gorgeous, just like mine and we could make blonde babies with blue eyes because we both have blue eyes, I mean it can be brown as well but if you go in depth - " Armin stated

"Yes, Armin I get it, genetics is fun but really? Right now? Outside the airport? Seriously? Couldn't that wait in class?" I teased.

"Gosh, you guys. Stop that, now give auntie Hanji a goodbye hug." She said while she stuck out both her arms to welcome us into her hugs and we did, heck, even Jean did. WE love cuddles from her.

"Love how you get cuddles from your nephews. I never get any from my one and only nephew." Erwin stuck out his tongue at Levi and Levi rolled down the windows and gave him a gay flying kiss with a sound followed by "Now, Go away." and then rolled his windows back up.

"Hah! I got a flying kiss! Now that happens once in a blue moon." Erwin said proudly.

"Yeah, well I got this. Now give auntie Hanji a peck on the cheeks." Hanji cooed at us again.

"No Hanji I am not going to peck your cheeks." Jean said and returned to the driver's seat giving glances at Mikasa who was right infront of the Maserati.

"Okay!!" Armin and I said in unison and gave her a peck on the lips on each side of her cheeks.

"Satisfied?" I asked.

"Very."

"Well, I hope they only made you a tiny bit satisfied because tonight, I'll satisfy you to the fullest." Erwin said, wiggling his radish eyebrows at Hanji and Hanji chuckled.

"Guys, save it for tonight. We did not need to hear that." Mikasa said as she returned to the driver's seat of the Ferrari while Annie climbs at the back seat. Driving with heels on, I do not how how women do it.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun and see you in 2 weeks Hanji." I bid goodbye and returned to the passenger seat while Armin settled at the back. Annie rolled down the windows as Erwin said goodbye to them and they drove off with us following behind.

 As we were driving back to school, the Ferrari was still infront of us as we were all shocked at where it went. HAH! The same University as mine. St. Rose's University.

-

As Jean parked us into our usual parking space and got out, I felt empty and I felt like I have forgotten something. I started touching myself to see if I have gotten everything: bag? check, phone? check, pens? check, brains? not sure about that one but check. I swear there is something - "AHA!" I shouted as I saw a guy carrying a Costa cup across the parking lot.

I can't believe it! I forgot my daily dose of coffee! "Jea~n...." I whined

"What Eren?"

"Forgot my coffee, hehe." I put on my best puppy face because I know no one can resist my large green eyes.

"Tch. Go get it yourself." He tuned away and kept on walking next to Armin. "But, seeing as it's already late and time for classes, I'm not going to lend you the car keys. You can get it either when we get home, or settle yourself with the school coffee."

Eurgh, the thought of school coffee makes me cringe. The water itself tastes like a rusty tap, boiled or not. I just decided to make it through the day without coffee. OMG, how am I going to live?

- 

During lunch, I was itching to get my coffee. We are allowed to go outside the university's premises during lunch and break time but I don't think I'll be able to make it for the next period, though I don't really care as it's Biology. I'm guessing my fidgeting has driven Jean mad as he threw the car keys at me. "Jaeger, I want you alive and well when you get back. Don't forget to bring me a hot chocolate, large, with marshmallows and cream."

"Alright Jean, you Armin?" I asked.

"Same with Jean, but don't put any marshmallows just cream." Armin said as I got up.

"Don't you dare forget the chocolate sprinkles! Lots of it!" I heard Jean shout as I reached the door out to the parking lot.

-

The drive to Costa was fast, obviously with my baby here, it has to be fast and thank the heavens that there wasn't traffic going on from both directions.

As I came into the coffee shop, I ordered my shit and had to wait for it to be made and cupped and bagged when I heard the sound of the bell to alert the staff that there's a customer that just came in. I whipped my head towards the door and I saw Levi. Erwin's hot nephew, and his [outfit](http://voguemagz.com/tips/reliable-dressing-tips-for-short-guys.html/attachment/fashion-style-for-short-man#sthash.m2gaEIpE.dpbs) that shows his defined stomach -I'm guessing there's a four pack down there- that just goes with his outfit and his slick dark hair with a neat undercut. I didn't realise I was staring at this man since he came through door until the barista tapped my shoulder.

"Ah, I'm sorry." I apologised while she handed me the bag full of my orders.

"Hey, look. I know, that guy is a one piece of hot ass,though I go for the other team, but please behave yourself and here you go." Ymir - as said on her badge - handed me a couple of tissues and gestured around my chin.

"Ah, thanks." I said as I wiped off the drool that was forming on the corners of my mouth.

I threw the tissue to the bin next to me, I turned around and bumped into someone. Their coffee splashed onto my clothes and latched into my skin making it very sticky, but never mind about the stickiness. It fucking burns, seeing as I'm only wearing a sweatshirt.

"What the fuck brat! You better pay for a new coffee for me." The guy I bumped into is not very impressed.

"Oh my.. I am so sorry. Don't worry, I'll pay for your coffee." I looked up and saw who it was. It was Levi. _Great Eren nice way of starting a relationship with this person._

He came close to my ear, and oh gods, he's wearing the number 4 Ralph Lauren perfume and it suits him and I can't help but close my eyes and enjoy his scent. "Quite confident on that huh? What about this Armani waistcoat that you've stained? Also this Ralph Lauren shirt! Damn you! Do you know how much they cost." He said near my ears that sent shiver down my spine.

I got irritated and pushed him off from the close atmosphere. "Look, I know a lot about fashion and I don't care how much they cost. If you want me to pay for them or get you a new one, heck even make you a personally tailored clothes for you to pay this off I will."

"Deal. You better get the coffee brat."

"I am! and I am not a brat, midget." I was so angry that I can feel my ears getting redder and redder as I walk towards the counter and gave the employee 20 quid. "Give this man whatever he wants, and tell him that I am from the Jaeger family and can get his money from my premises tomorrow morning." The assistant - Krista -  was so shocked and just nodded with her bright blue eyes and I pointed at Levi as he came close to the counter.

"Listen to what the assistant has to say. I'm out of here." I said as I walked past Levi to head to the door for my car.

Okay, I just made a pretty bad image of myself infront of Levi back there. Whew, thank god I acted cool enough to make him think that I can handle myself. I started laughing out loud as I started my car to head back to the college.

-

As I head back to where Jean and Armin were sitting when I left them, I handed their orders and sat down with them.

"Yo, Eren, what happened to you?" Jean asked

"Ahhh, this? Some hot midget I bumped into at Costa spilled their coffee on me and himself." I smirked.

"And you're happy about it? Did you know how much that sweatshirt cost you?" Armin asked.

"Yeah kind of, and no, I don't know the cost." I laughed as I tugged my sweatshirt off my skin and stood up to go to the car to get my spare clothes I kept in the car at all times. "Here he goes again, stripping in the middle of the canteen." I heard Jean say. I turned around and shouted "Hey, I'm skipping my last lesson, take notes for me Armin? Thanks!" I forgot to tell them something so I ran back to where they were sitting with my upper sexy manly body exposed to everyone and leaned down so that no one else can hear "when someone shows up tomorrow in the house, tell them to come to my bedroom, kay? Love ya guys. Have fun! Text me when you need picking up." With that, I turned around and skipped to the car with the widest grin I could have ever worn in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~, how was it? First chapter... I think it's too long even for me, hahaha.  
> We drive on the Left hand side in the UK.  
> I'm not a big fan of sad stories so I'm sorry if I suck at it.  
> Have you spotted any misspelt words? Don't forget to mention it on the comments!  
> I also suck at fashion, I have a black wardrobe, where everything is black and there are some odd colours in them as well.  
> My Favourite Attire: Black Skinny Jeans paired with "I have the simplest tastes. I am always satisfied with the best." - Oscar Wilde black sweatshirt and Black Converses.  
> So the outfits I put on for them may not be accurate or you are not in favour of it but I do try.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	2. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is about to meet Levi in his premises, or that's what he thought.  
> Coco the Pomeranian and Monggu the poodle comes in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello! Second chapter for you guys. All the excitement of Levi and Eren meeting properly may or may not be delayed. I dunno, why don't you guys find out for yourself. Go ahead and read.

I heard knocking on my door and I looked at the clock next to my bed "6:00". Seriously? It's a Saturday, and it's so early. I told them to not wake me up unless - Oh! Levi is coming around, and I told Jean and Armin to let him in my bedroom the first thing in the morning! I got up and walked into my walk-in wardrobe and chose my Re-Hash [Distressed](http://www.alducadaosta.com/eng/product/9201218001) skinny jeans to show the perfect proportion of my legs and put my striped [t-shirt](http://www.alducadaosta.com/eng/product/2031868007) from Jacob Cohen on, to at least give a little hint that I have toned stomach. I quickly brushed my teeth and wet my hair, so that it looks like I just had a shower, but after I ran my hands through my hair, it looked more like I just got out of bed but hey, I look hot in this outfit.

As I tidied up my bedroom quickly and at least picked up my underwear from under the bed, I ran to the door. "Thought you weren't interested in -"

What the hell is Barty doing here? I thought it was Levi! What the fuck? I'm confused."Good morning, Master Eren. I came here, as your cousin Jean told me to. According to your face, you must've already forgotten that you called me yesterday after noon precisely at 17:37 talking about how you would want to have a black out curtains. I am ready to measure the curtains and we can talk about the fabric once I have finished measuring. May I come inside so we can finish up quickly as you seem to be waiting for someone else." Ahh, that's right, I called him. How could I forget, I'm also the one who told Jean to tell my visitor to come upstairs to my bedroom, fixating on the idea of Levi coming into my premises, I forgot to tell him about Barty.

Once I opened the door wide enough for Barty to come in and start measuring the windows in my room with his electric measuring whatever it is, I asked him if he wanted any drinks, yet he refused. He always refuses whatever it is I offer him. Though he is not one of the people that strike me as a person who would refuse at everything. Once he's finished, we talked about the material and how long it would take for his workers to make it. That's one of the horrible things about having such large ass windows in a house that no one ever sells it in the market. Once I dismissed him, I went downstairs to have my breakfast, and of course, here comes horseface with a smug look on his face.

He's holding his toy story bowl full of Rice Krispies as he sat down opposite me. "So, you were excited yesterday because Barty is going to make you a new curtain?" Jean laughed out loud and he choked on his cereals.

"That's disgusting Jean, shut you horse mouth." I told him as I handed him the tissue. I do love Jean, but I don't want to admit it. I'd rather get buried in a hole alive than admit it to his face.

As he recovered, he wiped his smug face and looking at me seriously "No, really. You actually got excited on getting new curtains? or Something else." I hesitated but told him what happened yesterday anyway. "So, you're waiting for Levi guy to come around our house so that you can pay off his clothes?" I nodded. "So why would you want him to go to your bedroom first thing in the morning?"

Oh shit, how do I explain this. "Because I know that I won't be awake so yeah, I can pay his clothes of in bed. I mean, while I am in bed. You know so that I do not have to get up. You know how lazy I am. Hehe" I laughed as I put my bowl in the dishwasher. "Are you sure you weren't looking for someone to have sex with in the morning?" He said.

I choked on the water I was chugging down my throat and I whipped my head around to see him smirking. "You're unbelievable! How can you think that you gimp?!" I shouted at him. Names like that never bothered him anyways so I just call him whatever I want.

"Oi, don't you fucking call me that. And also, it had been 6 months since you got laid." He grinned.

Oh my god. It has been that long? "Yes, it might have been that long, but I am not desperate." I rolled my eyes as I walked to the lounge. I heard the dishwasher turn on and Jean coming towards where I'm sitting down. I flicked on the channel and Formula One is on. I love watching car racing especially fast cars. The sound that they make is just so beautiful. I found Jean reading one of his Law books and I finding myself glancing at the door every now and then, waiting for Levi to come around.

-

I didn't realise I fell asleep until I heard the sound of Coco's cute little barks on the door. "Coco, what are you doing? Is someone at the door?" I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling and Coco ran and jumped onto my lap. I looked at her cute little pink collar and stroked her fur and her little wet nose sniff my neck and making it all slimy and wet by licking it. "Hey, girl." I kissed her back and she licked my face. Brilliant. I looked to my right and Jean asleep with his law book on top of his face. I put Coco down and she ran to the door again and started barking again. I stood up and took the book of off Jean's face and I took a picture of him drooling. He's going to hate me for this but oh well. I went to pick Coco up by the door and opened it.

A girl, I saw yesterday at the airport when we dropped Hanji off is currently standing infront of my house, staring at me with her unimpressed look. "Tch. Look, you made me stand out here for 15 minutes and if it wasn't for my brother, I would've left already." She said.

I am so confuse that I started talking to Coco to wake Jean up and she did. Jean walked towards the door with his droopy eyes and drool hanging off his face. "Hey Eren man, why you gotta do this me? Coco's saliva is on my face! I swear if you do that again I will - " I looked at Jean then looked at the girl infront of me and he turned his head around to see who it was and he stood there frozen while he stared at the girl infront of my house.

I beckoned her to come in, Jean and I stood on the side to let her in and Jean came next to me and whispered "Hey man, you gotta warn me. You're gonna pay for this when Levi comes around." He whispered in my ear and he ran upstairs, probably crying his eyes out as his crush just saw him in his 'close-to-worst' state.

I beckoned her to sit on one of the sofas but she didn't. "Look, I don't want to waste my time here so I'm just going to tell what my brother wants me to tell you." I nodded and stood up to level with her. I look so short right now as she's wearing the heels that she wore yesterday, damn she looked good in those shoes though as she got skinny ankles. "I am Mikasa Ackerman. Ackerman as in one of the 3 families that are the richest in this country. You dare tell anyone my name or Levi's name to anyone I'll skin you. We like being private. No one knows about us, everyone in this town knows nothing about us. They only see us as normal people, If they find out about our -"

"Look, I get, all the people knows is your surname, kay, cool, got it. Won't tell a single soul." I interrupted her. and she continued. "Good you understand. I don't know you, all I know is your surname, I guess it applies the same to you. Everyone thinks you're normal. So I won't let it slip as well. Also, Levi told me to get your name and here is his account number so that you can transfer the money to his account. I do not know what happened between you two, but seeing him yesterday with his clothes covered in Latte, you're involved in it. He doesn't like messy things so he got irritated and made you pay for them right? Unless it was completely your fault."

I told her what happened and my name and she just nodded. Jean came back down the stairs with his outfit changed into a more stylish outfit and his hair and face is actually cleaned with water and not Coco's saliva and he stood next to me. "Jean, this is Mikasa. One of the Ackerman, don't tell anyone." I looked at him and he just nodded and held out his hand to shake her hand and surprisingly she did. "I like your outfit by the way." She said but she said it so seriously that it may come as sarcasm. Jean gulped and thankfully he got a word out of his mouth. "Thanks."

"So, about the payment. I want you to get your laptop out and I'll tell you his account number, I rather not trust you with it." I nodded and I went upstairs to get my laptop. When I came back down, I saw Jean sitting opposite Mikasa exchanging words. "Hey, hope you had a good time talking to each other but that can wait next time, kay? Let's do this first." I suggested and put my laptop down. As we were transferring the money, I was itching to ask Mikasa why Levi can't come but I can't bring myself to do it.

I'm guessing Mikasa noticed. "You're wondering where Levi is?" I looked at her and nodded. "He's out in the Maldives for the weekend with my cousin Annie, the blonde one with us yesterday. She's part of the Ackerman but her surname is not Ackerman, it's Leonhart." She said. I looked at Jean and I can tell he's holding it in.

"Leonhart, were her parents-"Jean started.

"killed? Yeah. Kidnapping." She explained and stood up. "He wants me to give this to you." She dug something in her back pocket of her skinny black jeans and held out change. "Err, what is this?" I asked. "Change, from yesterday's coffee." she said as she put it down on the coffee table. We said our thanks and goodbyes and I told Jean to drive her home as she was only dropped off by their driver in my house.

-

When Jean comes back, Monggu decided to jump on him for a cuddle but Jean missed the poor brown fluff. "Oi, pay attention to Monggu you idiot!" I shouted and that seemed to wake him up as he dropped on his knees and started cuddling and rolling around with the poodle on his tummy. He started laughing and started talking non-sense, like talking to a baby. "So~ what happened?" I sat down on the sofa cuddling Coco. "She said 'See you next time'" He said and babying Monggu, sitting crossed legged on the floor. "So did you get her number?" I asked asked and he looked at me like the time Hanji, Armin and I caught him watching porn for the 5th time. "No I did not." He looked like he'd just been heartbroken. "Idiot." I laughed, bouncing Coco on my stomach as I did.

He stood up carrying Monggu in his arms as he sat next to me and Coco. "Well, at least I got to spend time with her. You didn't even get to spend time with Levi, and poor you, you were actually looking forward getting laid first thing in the morning." He sang.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I was not looking forward to that. I just want to see his nice piece of hot ass and y'know make some innuendos I guess and some pick-up lines and maybe get my way through the sourpuss' heart like what Erwin said." I shrugged.

He laughed putting Monggu down and headed for the kitchen. "With the look on Levi's face like that, I mean, I think you've got to try harder than innuendos and pick-up lines." He smirked.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Well, love expert, why don't you teach me what you know?" I winked.

Jean waved a frying pan on my face and smirked. "Well, everyone says 'a way through a man's heart is through his stomach 'and I agree."

I groaned."Jean, You know how well I can't cook to save my life. I mean, I used to bake but that was three years ago! I've forgotten." He laughed "well tough shit man, if you want his attention, gotta feed him first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Second Chapter, I had to update my notes cos for some reason my first chapter's notes was shown underneath the second chapter's notes as well, so I don't know how that happened.  
> So Monggu everyone is EXO's Kai poodle. If you don't know who EXO is, well, they're a Kpop Group, used to be 12 but now 10 - sad times - pretty popular in Asia, not so much in Europe - its a shame!- but yeah, he likes dogs, I like dogs, I like his dogs especially Monggu so I decided to add the little cutie here.  
> Also, you guys may be seeing Levi on the next chapter :D~


	3. New Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year students must stay within the school grounds, meaning that they would stay in the student village of the University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I am horrible. Exams hit me. Sorry for not uploading. This chapter may not be what you expected but I decided to add the POVs because I don't know, I want you guys to know what the main character's POV are. Might change to Eren to Levi every chapter, sorry for confusing you even more. I don't make sense most of the time. But I swear, I'm working on chapter 6 already. Gonna try and upload at least 1 chapter a week! I still have a 12 hour exam to do.  
> Enjoy!

**_Eren’s POV_ **

“Eren!! What the actual… You set the kitchen up on fire again!!” Jean yelled at me while I stood behind the kitchen counter and left him to extinguish the fire for the 4th time this week.

He finished extinguishing the fire and looked at me like he wants to chew me alive. “I know, I’m sorry, I was just trying to cook.” I said apologetically.

“Look what you’ve done! I have no idea what will Hanji say when she comes back, which I think is 3 days from now. The phone rang and I answered it just to get away from Jean as far as away as possible.

_“Eren dear, how is everything going? Still alive I see. Jean not torturing you much or is it the other way around?”_

“Hanji we are fine! How about you and Captain America?” I asked

_“Yeah, were good.  Just want to let you know that we have extended our trip so well be here for 3 more months!! So you got the house completely to yourselves and please try not to burn anything. I also told Grisha about this so don’t worry.”_

“Hanji!! Eren set the kitchen on fire!!” Jean ran next to me and shouted at where the phone is which in fact on my ear and the fucking horse burst my eardrums. Hanji started yelling on the phone and I said my goodbyes, hung up and hit Jean on the head with the phone.

“The fuck did you do that for?”

“You were annoying me”

“What did Hanji say?”

“She said she’ll stay there for 3 more months. So we don’t have to worry about getting kitchen replaced and all the kerfuffle.”

“Okay. Can you call Marta to clean the house for us?

“Yeah, course. I’m going out with Armin so do you want her to make us dinner as well?” Jean nodded.

_**-          Next morning** _

“Eren, come on move your fucking arse! We’re gonna be late!”

“I’m coming Jean, I’m coming.” I dashed around my room to find my black converse. Where the heck were they? It’s not in my wardrobe, under the bed nor on the floor, but I never leave my shoes out in the lounge or the kitchen. “Fuck it.” I settled with my red converse instead. Eurrrgh now my [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/443956475743078547/) looks groggy. I went downstairs and grabbed 2 slices of toast in the toast rack and went in the car with Jean.

“What took you so long?”

“Trying to find my black converse, now my outfit is pretty much ruined. Where is Hanji when you need her?” I sighed

“Unfortunately she is not available at this instant your highness.” Jean imitated in the most posh British accent you could possibly imagine. I laughed.

“Plus, the outfit doesn’t look bad anyways.” He shrugged.

“Thanks, bruh.” I smirked and he looked at me like he want to throw me out the window.

“Don’t ever say that again, you fucktard.” He said and I laughed.

**-          At the University**

We sat around our table when I saw Armin looking at me with uncertainty in his eyes. “Hey Ar, you alright?” I asked as I moved next to him.

“Uhh, yeah. Kinda. Well…” He looked at me with those big blue eyes of his and damn, I felt like I was being sucked into them.

“Don’t look at me like that. As beautiful your eyes are, they are creeping me out when you look at me like that.”

“Okay. But Eren, you need to stay in the University for your first year. Meaning you will need to get either a dorm, or shared house or apartment with someone.” Amin said as he put his hands on my fore arms.

“Armin, you know I live near the school, well Kinda, but I have fast cars that can get me here in like 5 minutes.” I shrugged.

“Eren, no.” he said and he leaned in close next to my ear. “Just because you put a quarter of your money into this school to keep it running, doesn’t mean that you can get away with everything easily. We treat every student equal. Many of these students live next to the school, but they still have to pay the rent and live with someone within the school premises, to prepare them for the bigger world Eren.” Armin sighed “Plus, it’ll only be a year and then you’ll get to choose whether or not you want to stay in the dorms or the apartment or your house.” I didn’t say a word and started on my fish and chips. “Just think about it okay? I would need the answer very soon.”

Damn it. Armin, the favourite of all the teachers and made him pretty much in charge of all the students in the University and their accommodation and activities and such. He’s doing well at it, I must say but still, whenever h treats me like one of the students (like he did just now) I feel like he’s a completely different from the best friend I know in him.

“Fine, Fine. I’ll do the dorms, I better be on my own.”

“Eren, we have to share with at least one person, you know that the university have a lot of students right. They can’t just give everyone one dorm per person you know?” He looked at me shocked as if I had just stole her girlfriend.

“Who the hell does that? I’m gonna tell dad to build more houses for the students.”

“Errm, to be honest Eren that’s nice, but it’s also your dad who put forward that idea to the Headmaster.” Armin chuckled.

“Seriously? What?! No way! We all know dad can’t back out on his words, let alone his ideas. Damn it.” I buried my hands in my face. “Okay, Ar. I’ll hit the dorms.”

“Unfortunately Eren. No more dorms available. Which leaves you to the flats.”

“Wait, what about the houses in the University Village?”

“Nope, those where the ones who got reserved first. The students, or rather, their parents, have already reserved the houses for their kids before the last year even finished.”

“Are you kidding me? Well at least I’ll get my own flat.”

“Uhhh, no Eren. You’re sharing the last flat with someone.”

“What?!” I shouted

**_Levi’s POV_ **

Mikasa opened the door of my car for me as always when I keep telling her not to as she is my sister and not my butler, but she insists as it apparently “makes her happy”. As I got into the back seat, Annie started to dive off to the university.

“Levi, you know you can’t stay at home for your first year right?” Mikasa asked me as her head turned around to face me.

“Yeah, Yeah. I know that. Who the hell put up this idea anyway? We are near the school anyways and we can get there really fast so what’s their fuss about? Can’t I just stay at home?” I sighed, I did try to give the puppy look but all I got was “Levi, stop it. It feels like you’re gonna hung me and then cute me into a million tiny pieces.”

“Annie? Please?” I asked here as she’s like the headmaster’s secretary as he trusts in her much she could be the perfect role model in the university, except the fact that she has a face of ‘if you touch me, no one will ever find your body’ aura.

“Levi no, just because you put a quarter of your money into this school to keep it running, doesn’t mean you can get away with everything. We treat everyone equal here, so you’re not an exception.” She said monotone. “Mika and I had to do it, even if your dad pleaded to the headmaster.”

I scoffed. “Who is the fuckwit who put the idea forward?”

“God knows who, probably the headmaster himself.” Mikasa said. “Levi, where do you want to stay? Dorms, flats or university village? Remember, you have to at least hare with one person.”

“Dorms, I get my own dorm.”

“Nope. It’s gone. No more dorms available.” Annie said.

“How-“before I could even speak I was interrupted by Annie.

“Uni Village is gone as well, they booked the houses even before school finished last year. So that leaves you with one more option which is flats.”

“Fine, flats it is. It better fucking have 2 separate baths and toilets.” I scoffed and Mikasa started to make a call to the person who organises the student’s accommodation.

**-          University**

I was greeted by a buff blondie who I'm guessing keeps the university flats from trouble because he looks like he’s one of those people that would take care of anyone regardless of whether he knows them or not. He held out his arm and I did the same to shake his manly rough hands, and God I didn't want to let go. There goes my gayness taking over me. I pulled my hand back and he turned around and put his large hands on my head as if I was his stool or something.

“So you’re Levi huh?” Buff blondie has the guts to ask me when he’s using me as his stool.

I rolled my eyes and whacked his hands off my head. “Yes, blondie. Where is my flat?”

“Blondie, huh? I’m not Rapunzel, but you yourself would not make a bad Flynn Rider if it weren't for your height.” Blondie chuckled. “Reiner, Reiner Braun.”

“Don’t ever talk to me about my height if you don’t want to end up in a large freezer with your limbs separated from your head.”

“Alright, alright.” We got to the front desk and he went around behind it and took something out of the compartment under the desk and threw it on the desk. “Your key. Use the lift. Your flat is right on the 5th floor, you get the luxurious flat.”

I nodded and headed to the lift. I pressed the button to take me to where my flat is. The door was closing until I heard “Wait, hold the door for me please!!” So I held the door open to this man whose eyes that are so vibrant green that I think I’ll get blinded just by looking at it. “Jaeger.” I whispered.

“Thanks.” He huffed. As he went for the buttons he turned around and looked at me with a smirk on his face. “Nice to meet you roommate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I ended it like that but don't worry, chapter 4 is on its way to being polished, so no need to worry.  
> How is the changing POV. Does it make sense? I am scared, I might've confused all the readers but please tell me if you are.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Flat tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tour around the flat, and Levi set some rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming to upload this on Sunday but obviously that didn't happen. So here you go. I hope you like this chapter. It really is just a tour around the flat. It's not much but hey chapter 5 is going to be ready by next Sunday hopefully!!

**_Levi’s POV_ **

The smirk was damn hot, but really though. Him? Jaeger? With a bed hair, and an ordinary looking guy sharing flats with me. “You better be clean brat, or else I won’t hesitate to kick you out the flat. I’m Levi.” What a way to make a friend there Levi.

“Oh, I’m Eren I know who you are and about that…” Oh God, here it goes. He’s gonna ask me if I could do all the tidying up for him. “I’ll have my house keeper come in 3 times a month to check whether if I’m living in a pigsty or not. If that’s okay with you.” My eyes were wide open when he spoke up.

“Brilliant. I’ll have to get some rules once we have reached the flat.” I spoke up. Darn right I’m gonna set some rules. I am not gonna come in to a flat with a woman moaning so loud that it’ll wake up the whole damn village. Once we got to our floor, I let him open the door to our flat. Once it’s opened I made him take his shoes off and place it by the front door. I am not gonna have dirt on this place already.

I scanned the room and it’s not bad. When you enter, there is a curve TV on the wall with 2 love seats on either side of the wall and a long sofa facing where the TV is. On the right there is a door to bedroom No.1. The bedroom is spacious with a doubled bed a couple of steps and there is the desk equipped with Mac. There are hanging shelves above and next to it is a long wooden wardrobe equipped with hangers, shelves for clothes and mirror on the inside. Good, because I won’t sleep if I can see a mirror, have you got any ideas how many movies I’ve seen with something creeping out the mirror –damn Mikasa and her love for horror films– like Nightmare on Elm’s Street the ending with Freddy Kruger. It makes me shiver, I’d hate to show this side of me especially when this Jaeger kid is here.

 When you come out to the lounge area there is a wall on the left and there is Bedroom No. 2 which I’m guessing Jaeger’s because he has just made himself comfortable on the double bed. Opposite the bed, the wardrobe is placed like mine however the mirror is on the outside and on the inside. Thank god he has already chosen this room because if I ended up with this room, I’ll smash the mirror right away. On the side of the wardrobe is where his desk is placed with hanging shelves. On the wall next to the door is a sofa and opposite the sofa is a television. Wait, I didn’t get this in my bedroom, how come he has these and I don’t. I stood there crossing my arms together and leaning on the door frame and he spoke before I could.

“You’re probably wondering why I have a telly and a sofa in my room.” I nodded. “Well, I just got it installed today. I got Samsung to provide the perfect size television for the room and they said they could fix it yesterday and while they were setting it up and tuning the channels I got myself a sofa bed. The dean said it was fine to decorate the room so I did.” I nodded and walked out.

A black marble worktop divides the lounge and the kitchen, it has fancy chairs that turn around and another big worktop that is separated from the rest of the worktop is placed in the middle accompanies by the sink and cupboards underneath. The fridge is already provided and it’s a big fridge where you can push the button and get iced water. Nice.

After the kitchen a door leads to what I believe is he bathroom. I walked into where the toilet is and wow, I must be living in a dream because there is a bath in the toilet. A bath. Is it like this in every flats for university students?

“Ahhh, yeah. You must be really shocked as to why there is a bath here.” Eren said behind me. “I put it there.” He said proudly. “You can use it as well if that’s what you want. I prefer baths than showers.” I nodded and walked back to the lounge. I looked back and saw Eren following me so I think it’s best if I set some rules.

“Okay Eren, sit.” I told him as I sat down on one of the loveseats while I gesture for him to sit on the opposite end. He sat down and I can sense that he is nervous. Good, he should be. My rules aren’t meant to be taken lightly.

“Stop. You’re creeping me out. You live in the same flat as I do, so please relax.” I told him and he did, judging by the way how his shirt comes up to reveal the tan stomach and a happy trail to lie down and makes me wonder whether if he’s got the happy trail for show or he just can’t be bothered to trim it. I didn’t realise I was staring until I heard a cough. I snapped out of it and continued. “As I was saying, rules. Rule No. 1, everything must be clean. No cobwebs, dust, every day and night we should take turns on using the hoover, the windows over there should be clean everything must be clean and dusted. If I see you shirts lying around or someone else’s shirt, you are going to face consequences. Got it?”

“Mmm’kay, can I be untidy in my bedroom? I mean, Linda, my housekeeper, is basically going to do all the cleaning, so don’t worry about me being a mess. My bedroom may be a mess at times but that’s fine right. Unless you come in sneaking in bedroom because you’re homesick or something then that doesn’t apply to your rule because technically this is also my space. It’s called sharing.” He said. I actually got that little teasing but the punishment for that will come later.

“Rule No. 2, if you are going to bring girls around, please make sure that I am not present in the house. If I am present, please tell her to keep it quiet. Because I don’t want to watch a film while there is a girl moaning so loud that it would look like I’m watching porn, got it.” He was about to say something but I ignored it. “These rules apply to mine, but I doubt you’ll be hearing girls moaning coming from my bedroom.” After saying this, he looked at me and smirked. Smirking for him should be illegal.

“Rule No. 3 if you are going to give yourself a hand job, please do it either in the toilet or in the bedroom because I don’t want to see dried cum on the coffee table or on the telly or even on the floor. If you do it in bathroom, please wash it afterwards and use the bleach.” He looked at me confused but I just ignored it.

“I may have some more rules, but I’ll think about them, for now, I’ll go now and call up some people so please keep the house clean. Thank you.” I stood up and headed to the door, calling up LG to fit TV in my bedroom and Ikea to deliver me a sofa bed.

_**Eren POV** _

Damn, the rules. First of all, he didn’t even consider the fact that, he won’t be hearing girl noises coming from my bedroom but he’ll be hearing guys moaning my name and he’ll be hearing skin slapping against my thighs al around the room. I was about to say that to him, but calling me a brat in the lift earlier, I’m going to make him realise who else live in this flat.

Second, he just said “Do it in the Bedroom” I was going to say something like “So can I do it in your bedroom while thinking of you pounding into me on your sheets” but I retorted instead I’ll make him see it for himself and point out that it doesn’t apply to his rules.

Third, I can wank whenever and wherever I want. I love watching porn on the big screen with surround system. It’s the best, it gives you the atmosphere that you’re actually there watching them and you just want to join in and gods I really am a pervert.

Walking out of the flat to get to my car that I have taken because apparently Ms. Ral wanted to see me for my art coursework when all we did was converse for 5 minutes. I took myself home grabbing a cup of cappuccino and 2 cups of hot chocolate from Costa. When I got home, I found Jean and Armin in each other’s arms on the sofa bed in the cinema room like the way how I left them this afternoon as they decided to come to mine and have a Disney marathon. I can’t believe these two straight guys actually cuddle like a couple. I took a couple of more pictures of them, for future references, before I wake them up. I grabbed Tangled and put it on the player that is connected to the projector, I turned up the volume to the highest volume it could possibly go and left the room. The movie played and I can hear the background music for the intro of Disney and along with the sound I heard Armin scream and he ran out the door with hands on his ears, following Jean screaming like a girl and ended up hitting his whole face on the wall instead of going through the door.

I started laughing a having a fit on the floor while Armin and Jean shouts at me. “Eren!! Why the fuck did you do that for!!! That was so uncalled for you dickweed!” Armin said. “Eren!! You little fucker! You don’t know how much I want to string you up by your fucking toenails!” Jean followed.

“Oh my gods! You guys! You should have seen your faces!!” I said between my laughs. I was still on the floor and Jean was kicking my sides. “Jean, the fuck! Stop!” I begged, but he didn’t. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop! I got you something!” I said and Jean stopped kicking me. I stood up and went into the room lowering the volume down to the normal level we would have it and grabbed the 2 hot chocolate cups on the side where I left it.

“Ash! Eren! You didn’t have to do that!!” Armin grabbed the cup and gave me a hug.

“You just swore at me! I can’t believe you.” I teased then he pulled out his tongue and went back on the sofa bed. I handed Jean his drink and he just nodded and sat next to Armin.

We chilled and watched Tangled until I remembered the things I wanted to say to them.

“Guys, you know my roomie.”

“Yeeaaah” they both said in unison.

“It’s Levi.” I said as I turned to face them with Armin’s hands on his mouth and as usual, Jean’s horse mouth is open wide.

“What? The guy already set some rules!” I complained and they turned around completely to face me ignoring the fact that Rapunzel and Flynn Rider is about to drown. “Okay Rule number 1, he said everything has to be clean. Rule number 2, no moaning girls in the flats. Well I can have girls around I guess, but she can keep it quiet. But the thing is, he only mentioned girls moaning and not boys. So he thinks that I am straight but I’m going to show him that I’m not.” I smirked.

“You. Are. Going. To. SHOW. Him!” Armin said with his big blue eyes paler than normal.” Oh my gods Eren! Please do! Record his face! We can make like some album of him and his reactions and everything! Knowing he’s a man who is very hard to please, it’d be nice to see this other side of him you know.” Armin suggested.

“Yeah, I mean. You were thinking of cooking for him, but you just keep on burning the whole kitchen, so you decided to give up. Maybe it’s not so bad learning about him you know.” Jean said as he sipped his now cold hot chocolate.

“And rule number 3, jack off in the bedroom or in the bathroom. Not in the lounge or kitchen. But then he didn’t say which bedroom. Is he dumb or something?” I asked the both of them.

“Actually Eren, he’s smart. Like, I don’t know Einstein level of smartness.” Jean shrugged.

“Holy fucking shit.” I said.

“Well, yeah that’s what happened. I was also walking behind him today when he was walking around the house, and have you seen that fine piece of ass. He’s got such a nice bum. Like, I was so tempted to at least brush my hands on it, just by accident, but damn, it was perky and how he was wearing skinny jeans today, it makes it look so tempting and yummy.”

“Eren, you’re fucking drooling mate.” Jean laughed and turned back to watching the film.

“It was worth drooling over for.” I said.

“Oi. Let go of your gayness for now and drool over how hot Flynn Rider is.” Armin said and turned back to the film.

“I will accept the offer thank you very much.” I said.

“You guys don’t need to help me move in. Harold and Grant will take care of my things. I’ll pack it tonight ready for the weekend.” I said quickly ad they just both nodded.

Damn I can’t wait to move in with Levi. Loads of interesting things will happen. Now that, I can guarantee is gonna be worth drooling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you did spot some spelling mistakes, please do tell. Thank you for reading!


	5. Eren's first time in a strip club.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly flashback of Eren's 18th birthday in a stip club. Hanji tags along, Armin and Jean are responsible. Eren's sexuality is revealed, Jean and Eren did something in the back seat while Hanji was driving the car, and Armin in the passenger seat being tortured by the noise coming from the back seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to update over the weekend, and that was my initial plan until my teachers decided to give us the weekend to finish off our ART coursework, so I didn't have the time to go on my laptop and upload it.  
> My works are unbeta'd so I understand there are loads of grammar mistakes, but my mother tongue is not English so please understand. The person that volunteered to be my beta, have so much going on at the moment as they are behind in their art coursework so I don't want to add up to the stress that they are having.  
> Once again I am very sorry, so please feel free to fast read this and make sure to pay attention to the time lines and the POV, it may confuse you a little.

Two days. It took two days to move into my new “house.” It was so chaotic, I didn’t know that Levi was going to move in at the same time as me but there you go, the flat was literally covered in boxes and suitcases are all dumped in the lounge. There were a lot of boxes that I even took one of Levi’s into my own room thinking it was mine. But before I could open it, he snatched it away from me and muttered “Don’t fucking touch my stuff.” Though I did see what was written on the box when he snatched it away from me. It said: “Levi’s Toys”. What toys could it be? Cars? Plane? My Little Pony Plushies? Or maybe it was Sex Toys. I didn’t look into it further because I am not curious at all. At all. Maybe. A bit. Okay, I am but I have better things to do.

Once I think I finished putting all my stuff away in my bedroom, I tried to get out of the flat to catch up with Jean and Armin but Levi suddenly ran in front of the door blocking it with his arms wide open.

“You are not leaving, until this flat is clean. Rid of the boxes and please, put your boxers away!” He shouted as he pointed to the open suitcase that was on the sofa.

“Shit! Sorry about that. I will.” I said scrambling to my room and putting my boxers away. Once we were done, which took about 5 hours, I was finally allowed to be out of the den.

“Levi, I’m staying at home tonight so please don’t expect me tonight or something. If someone do try to come in, that’ll be a burglar.” I informed him while he’s making his oh so delicious tea.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be home as well. Plus, even if I was gonna stay here, I’m going to go out tonight so I won’t be back ‘til late or I won’t be back at all.” He said as he turned around, my eyes meeting his strikingly beautiful eyes.

“Okay, I’m gonna go now. Have Fun!” I waved and he nodded

-           

“Mmmm, you guys haven’t been in a strip club for ages!! I think we should go! No, actually, you and Armin go to the strip club I stay at home and bore my mind out. I promised myself not go in one of those after that one time.” I made a face, remembering the past.

“Don’t even start with that. Plus I told you, I’m never gonna get drunk again!” Jean looked at me a smile creeping up his face. Oh he remembered what happened.

-               _ **Flashback – Armin POV –**_

“Oi, Eren. You finally turned 18!! Now we can go to strip clubs!” I told Eren with so much enthusiasm like the person I am. I have been waiting for this day. Eren can finally get laid! Jean and I planned this 3 months in advance. It’s tragic how he lost his mum a year from now, but we all know that Carla doesn’t want his son, to mope in his bedroom for the rest of his birthday. So we decided to have a little bit of change and more of a wild night. We’ve had loads of wild nights before, but never involving girls, and pole dancers and strippers.

Jean and I hired a stripper to give Eren and private lap dance after the appetiser, then we paid her extra and in secret for Eren to get laid, though we had to go with her to get checked for any STDs because we don’t want our baby Eren to catch them on his first time.

“Wait, what? A strip club? Armin, I just turned 18, I doubt any of these strip clubs will let us in. Plus, it’s such a hassle to go, I need to change and maybe shower and I can’t be bothered, so no thanks.” Eren shook his head and rolled facing away from me on his bed.

“Oh Eren, you underestimated the brains of an Arlert.” I told him and waved 3 fake IDs in front of his face. Eren grabbed it without hesitation and hugged me tight.

“I did, indeed. Now when did you want to go?” He said scrambling up and started to walk towards his closet.

I shook my head and followed him. As soon as he opened his wardrobe doors, I closed it and stood in front of it. “Wait, I thought you said ‘No thanks’?” I smirked.

“Wait, I take it back, I’m sorry, I would never doubt you anymore. Please let me go to a strip club?” Eren pleaded.

“Wait. What? Strip club? Who is going? Let me tag along.” A body emerged from Eren’s huge ass doors to his bedroom.

“Hanji? You want to go to a strip club? With us?” I asked raising my right eyebrow.

“Look, I don’t really care. I’m coming. Plus, I will help you pick your outfit.” Hanji tapped my shoulders and pushed passed me and entered Eren’s walk-in wardrobe.

The walk-in wardrobe was huge. It was sorted into sections and everything is placed inside a glass wardrobe to keep the dust off. On the right when you enter, are the everyday clothes he wear. On top of it, were his snapbacks and beanies were. And underneath were house slippers or everyday shoes. On the left, opposite his everyday clothes, his suits hang. From afar they all look the same, but when you look close enough the colours are different and they are separated with fancy name tags of various designer suits. Below the suits, a drawer full of black shoes that also looks the same yet they are not. These shoes are custom designed which means that these are the only one in the world. Above his suits are where his dress-shirts are placed, categorised by colours. On the right where a small set of drawers where his ties and cuffs are placed. In between of the sections, 5 small circle sofas are placed on the brown carpet that covered the whole wardrobe and mirrors are placed in the middle of the wardrobe and one on the wall straight ahead of us. After the mirror that separated the sections, another set of glass wardrobe that contains all of his sports outfit, ranging from golf, to basketball, to swimming to fencing and many other sports that even I can’t name. Opposite the sports wardrobe, his cosplays are displayed on mannequins. Believe it or not, Haruka’s swimming trunks and the whole Free! Swimming team costumes are suited on the mannequins.

“Eren, what do you feel like?” Hanji asked Eren, but Eren didn’t answer as he’s busy texting Jean about the strip club later on tonight.

“Ok, don’t worry. I got it.” Hanji slammed some of the wardrobes shut and came back where the sofas were and laid the outfit she picked for Eren. Jeans that look so tight that his legs will not be able to breath and paired with a simple white plain shirt with black jacket and black low cut converses. Eren nodded and went off to have his shower.

-4 hours later-

“Hanji, should we take Jean and Eren home?”

Hanji shook her head and just chilled in the booth that we hired to keep an eye for Eren and Jean who was trying to get on the stage with the strippers, but they just fail and end upon the floor. Eren and Jean decided to give up as I saw them walk towards our booth.

“Armin!! Have a drink! Go have fun! Loosen up! Forget about the girl that dumped you! Get on with life for fuck sake! Woooo!” Eren yelled, bouncing up and down in front of us

I ignored what he said and took a drink instead, though the drink was water, I pretended it was alcohol to satisfy Eren. “Oi, Eren, if you want your birthday surprise, come here and sober up! You too Jean! If you want it! Behave!” I stood up and yelled at them and they obeyed. I gave Eren about 4 or 5 glasses of water same with Jean. An hour later, Eren and Jean were back to normal and it was time for Eren’s surprise.

Jean pointed at the girl across our table eyeing Eren. “Eren, go with the girl over there. Don’t even think about spilling some beans about you. Or else I’ll fuck you up.” Jean threatened Eren.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be a good boy for you daddy.” Eren kneel down in front of Jean and kissed his knees while looking up at Jean.

“Eren, what the fuck?!” Jean scrambled up to his seat and pulled Eren up and pushed him out of our booth.

“Jean, what the fuck was that?!” Hanji and I asked Jean in synchronise.

Jean looked at us, confused and shrugged. “I have no idea, he’s tipsy, and that’s all.” He said and turned to look at the boy with black short hair on the bar. “Hey guys, BRB.” He said and sat next to the boy that he was eyeing. Come to think of it, from behind, the guy looked like Marco, Jean’s ex-boyfriend 2 and a half years ago that died in a fire, resulting with half of his body burnt into ashes.

“So, what was that about? Does that mean Eren is gay?” I asked Hanji but all she did was shrug.

She took a drink of her martini and put it down on the table, “To be honest, I don’t really care. As long as he’s happy then that’s fine. But if he is gay, then he’ll have to do a lot of explaining to Grisha.”

I hummed as an approval and we were enjoying and jamming into the music until a scream startled us. “Holy crap. Armin!!!” It was Eren, bawling his eyes out as he ran towards us. “Armiiiiinn!! Uwaaaahhhh!”

“Eren, what happened? Did she do something to you?” I asked

Eren, knelt down on the floor sobbing and drenching my shirt with his snot. “Eren, that’s fucking disgusting. Tell me”

Eren looked up at me with puffy eyes. “She… She… The girl… Ewwww… I can’t…”

I sighed and picked him up from the floor and placed him next to Hanji and I. Obviously I can’t lift him up like a baby so it’s more likely pulling Eren from the floor and guiding him on the seat between us.

“Armin, that was so horrible. She stripped in front of me… and … I saw everything. I don’t like it. It looks disgusting.” He said and took one of the beer bottles on the table. “Like, she’s got melons! No, wait, watermelons! Her tits were huge! I thought I was gonna suffocate just by looking at them! Armin! What did I do to deserve this?” Eren started bawling again.

Hanji and I looked at each other for a moment and nodded. “So Eren, do you like guys? I mean, if you don’t like vaginas then you must like those long, hard and has cum in it right?” Hanji asked.

Eren looked at her; confused. “What the fuck? What do you mean? Of course I love cucumbers, now that I think of it, I feel like having some right now.” Eren said as he downed his third bottle of beer since he got here.

“Well, Eren, if you want some cucumbers right now, we better get into a different club, who actually has cucumbers on for sale. Shall we go?” I suggested and he nodded. We got up and walked out of the club.

Hanji looked round once we were out of the club, “I feel like I’m forgetting something” she scratched her head and her phone rang. “Shit!! We forgot about Jean!! I’ll go back and you two can go to the club, text me the name of it kay?” She said and ran back inside.

Eren groaned and held my waist close to him. “Eren, are you alright?”

Eren hummed and put his head on the crook of my neck. “Eren, don’t you fucking sleep here. Shall we go home instead?”

“Nnnn, yeah!!! Let’s do that!” Eren let go off me and put both his hands up in the air and started walking towards the car, which is good because the car is just right outside the club. Eren kept on yelling while he walked to wards the car “Yeaaah, let’s get this baby started! Woohooo! I love fucking Barney! He’s my favourite Dinafuck-“

Thonk!

That’s all I heard and I rushed next to him. Eren fucking Jaeger hit his head on his car and passed out. “Eren, come on mate. Gotta help me a bit over here, you need to get into the car so we can go home.” I said as I pulled him up.

Unlocking the car, I opened the door and I shoved Eren in the back seat and slamming his face on the window and he groaned. I sighed and turned around to see Hanji carrying Jean in a bridal style, drunk, and off his mind.

“Armin!! Get out the way! I’m gonna shove this asshole in the back with Eren.” Hanji said as she ran. “HiiiiiYAH!!!!!” She yelled as she threw Jean on the back seat hitting his head on the roof of the car earning a groan from Jean. “Fuck that was fun. We should do this again next time. I mean, the whole throwing Jean in the car thing.”

I looked at Hanji; shocked at what she said “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Hanji decided to be the designated driver back form the club as she’s sober enough to drive. I’m glad that I decided to sit in front because I’d like to have my clothes clean for when I get home, and not only that but also because Jean and Eren are practically eating each other.

Jean is practically on Eren sucking his face off “Nnnn, Marco, more… more baby… I want more…” Now Jean is grinding on Eren earning a low groan from him. “Fuck baby, I want you now. Let me have your beautiful cock in me. Mmmmm… Yes, more… Please baby, please.” Jean kept on grinding on Eren and sucking his face off. I didn’t mind it, but their moans are slowly making me grow a tent down there, but thank god that I’m not drunk, I can control it.

Hanji and I let them do what they want -because it’ll be a hilarious story to tell- until we heard the sound of the belt unbuckling and Hanji pressed the breaks. “Ow, Hanji. Please warn me next time!” I yelled at her as I rubbed my shoulders from where the seatbelt went tight from the sudden breaks.

Hanji got out of the car and opened the back seat door and grabbed Jean away from Eren; lost in his thoughts, Jean turned around and started kissing Hanji instead.

Smack!

“Owww, what the fuck Marco baby, why did you do that?” Jean said as he caressed his face from where Hanji slapped him. Hanji, turned the sprinklers on in the front garden of Eren’s house and soaked the three of us.

“Jean, Marco is gone! Please! Let go of him! He’s not gonna come back! No matter how much you wish for him to be alive, it’s not going to happen! You’re beating yourself up! So please stop! I hate seeing you like this!” Hanji yelled at his face.

Jean dropped on the ground and started sobbing. “I’m sorry Hanji! I’m so sorry! Please… please, help me.”

“I will, sweetie. I will always be here.” He sobbed for 10 more minutes until he got a hold of himself and walked into the house leaving me soaked from the sprinklers and Eren in his lala-Land.

I turned the sprinklers off and tried to grab Eren out from the car. Unfortunately it didn’t work. This fucking guy is too heavy, but looking at him, he looks like a girl with no meat in them, just bones and skin. “Eren, come on!! Time to go to bed!” I yelled. He looked up at me with teary eyes and started sobbing.

“Mum, I love you. I miss you so much.” Eren started. He put his arms on his eyes to cover up the tears that are falling. “Armin, I miss her. I miss her cooking, I miss her smile, and I miss how she would tell me off for not cleaning my bedroom up.” He sobbed. “I miss the way how she would greet the postman with the widest smile and offering him a cup of coffee, which he would always refuse, but mum just puts it in one of my Costa coffee cups that I collect and hand it over to him. I miss how she cooks whatever I ask her to cook but surprise me and tell me I’m her special boy, I miss how she would walk into my room 30 minutes after I got into bed, and kiss my forehead and whisper “I love you, Eren. Always” to me. I have been doing so well since the day we had to bury her, I love her so much Armin.” He looked at me, and I started to feel tears falling on my cheeks.

“I know Eren, I know. I miss her too you know. But think of it like this you’re lucky you get to spend time with your parents compare to me, who doesn’t know anything about my parents, or where they come from or even what they look like. Eren, you’re so lucky to have had a mum like Carla.” I sobbed and reached my hand out to Eren to pull him out of the car.

The next day, Jean and Eren had a massive argument as they both remember what happened in the car last night.

“Eren!! I’m gonna fuck you up so badly you dimwit! Eurrghh, I can’t believe that happened!” Jean yelled across the room, glaring at Eren who was enjoying himself with his coco pops.

Eren smirked “Oh, I know you would fuck me so badly, I can’t wait for it.” Eren winked at Jean.

“From now on, I am not going to drink ever again and I am straight! From now on, I like pussy and watermelons, instead of cucumbers!” Jean yelled and got out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

I walked over to Eren with my coco pops and he greeted me. “Eren, I can’t believe you! You actually made him leave! Most of the time when you guys are arguing you’re the one who leaves and cry yourself in your wardrobe! I chuckled.

“Hey! I never done that! Stop telling porkies!!”

“But still, you like men.” I said as I shoved a spoonful of coco pops in my mouth.

“Uhuh… I am not going to see those disgusting vaginas in my life again. I mean, have you seen them?” He asked and I shrugged with a smirk on my face.

Eren gasped. “You have!! Oh my god!! How was it!! Do you like it?!” He asked

I chuckled as I stood up putting my finished bowl of coco pops into the dish washer. “I don’t know Eren, how would I know?” I said and I winked as I grabbed a glass of water.

Eren widen his eyes “You have! You have! You have! And here we are thinking you’re all fucking innocent! Oh my fucking God.” I laughed as I head for the door.

“Keep thinking what you want Eren, I’m not gonna tell you anything.” I called back and all I heard was “But I’m your best friend in the whole universe.” Before I walked to my car to drive home.

**_Back to reality – Eren’s POV_ **

Armin and Jean said yes to me driving them to the strip club that we went last time.

“Eren, what time are you going to pick us up?” Jean poked his head through the window of the car. “I actually doubt that we are gonna be able to call you, seeing how buzzed Armin is right now, and I actually am looking forward to this, so we might get wasted.”

“Jean, you’re already wasted even if you don’t drink alcohol.”

“Asshole. Pick us up between 11 to 12 kay we’re gonna tell the guards to look out for you and us as well. Thanks bruh.”

“Anytime! Now go have fun!” I waved “Oh, Armin has left without you by the way.” Jean ran and shouted “coconut head! Don’t you dare get drinks for yourself!” and I chuckled as I drove away from the club.

_5 hours later –_

My phone was ringing on the bedside table as I read my favourite Fanfiction of EXO called Revolution for the nth time. “Ereeeeen!! Wen arrrrrrr yuuuuu gonnnaaa pik assss appp?” I heard Jean slurred on the other end. Does this asshole know how to speak proper English? Heck his accent sound like came from another planet!

“Oi, bitch. I didn’t understand what you said. Alien motherfucker.” I spat on the phone and I put it on loud speaker as I got up to get dressed.

“Oi Eren, please pick these two lunatics. It’s either that or I’ll drive them to your house.” A voice I didn’t recognise came from the other end of the line. Probably one of the guards.

I tried to hurry getting dressed and while I stumble to pick my phone up while I put my trousers on, I hit the little piggy who went wee, wee, wee, wee all the way home on the foot of my bed earning a low groan from me.

“Look, I’m sorry to disturb your happy hour time but these two need to go home. They’re fucking wasted as fuck, and not to mention they both tried to get off with my sister and my cousin.” The voice said.

I picked my phone up and turned the handset on instead of the loud speaker. “Look, I wasn’t wanking if that’s what you’re implying, and who are you if I may ask? Your voice is familiar but I don’t recognise you. Also I think the little piggy who went wee, wee, wee, wee all the way home is broken, so can you please bring them home to me?” I asked.

“Fine. You owe me big time, brat.”

Brat huh? I remember someone calling me that name before. Oh, who was it?

“Thank you!! I’ll text you the address – “

“No, it’s fine. I know where you live.

“Fucking – “

Tooooot~ the line went dead.

“Shit! I think I might’ve gotten myself into a serial killer or a stalker, no one knows my address apart from the people who actually comes here. Where is Hanji when you need her? I can’t believe I’m actually asking for her help right now! Arrghh… I know! I’ll just stand by the door with a frying pan in my hand. Rapunzel Style.” I smirked

A car suddenly buzzed for the gate to be opened and I opened it from the inside electronically. I saw a black Audi TT Sport pulling up in the drive. The man got out of the car and I nearly burst out laughing as to how short he is. I hid behind the wall next to the door as he rang the doorbell. I opened the door quickly and swung my frying pan as his head poked through the door.

Pang! Thonk!

The man fell face first in front of me. I shook him with my frying pan on his back to check whether if he’s alive or not. Suddenly, I remembered Jean and Armin outside, so I decided to bring the two in first by dragging them up the steps, pass the unconscious man by the entrance and on the sofa. Running out of breath I checked whether if the man is alive. Once again, I poked him with the handle of my frying pan and his head turned to face me but his face is covered by his black slick hair. I stood up and gently flipped the hair to get out of his face with the handle of my frying and I fell on the ground right after I saw the face of the man.

“Levi” I gasped, as I shook the man out of his unconsciousness. No reaction. Shit, I didn’t know it would hurt that much. I keep on shaking the man but still no reaction. In the end, I decided to drag him out of the floor up the spiral staircase and into one of the guest rooms. I also dragged Jean and Armin and placed them next to Levi. Jean shifted and swung his legs around Levi’s waist while Armin swung his arms around Levi’s chest. It’s such a cute photo I think I’ll hold onto this. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a picture. I’ll hang this photo up in our flat tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, even if you fast read it. All of the readers are amazing, thank you for reading this, giving it kudos, comments and bookmarks. They are all appreciated.  
> I hope to keep the story going and more interesting for you guys.  
> Again, I'm sorry and Thank You.
> 
> Preview of next chapter -  
> The month of October, which means Shocktoberfest! First year students gets to decorate their flats and houses as scary and creepy as they want and win a prize. Second year and Third year students gets to design and set up scary courses around the university for visitors and students and this event will run for 2 weeks. Will Eren get to decorate the house as he wants it to look like for the competition or would Levi stop Eren and ruin Eren's favourite holiday.


End file.
